The present invention relates to apparatus for installing a longitudinal edge portion of a fabric silt fence into the ground so that a major portion of the fabric projects above the ground and is supported by longitudinally spaced vertical stakes. Such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,459 and No. 6,517,294 which issued to applicant and the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. The ""294 patent also discloses a hydraulically actuated stake driver which is mounted on one side of a tractor supporting the silt fence installing apparatus. Other forms of silt fence installing and/or stake driver apparatus are disclosed in the references cited in the above ""459 and ""294 patents and include U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,459, No. 4,261,400, No. 5,282,511, No. 5,915,878 and No. 6,158,923. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,117 discloses a metal fence post or stake driver which includes a hydraulically actuated hammer or reciprocating unit which is placed on the top end of a post or stake to be driven into the ground.
The present invention is directed to improved apparatus for rapidly inserting a longitudinal folded edge portion of an elongated flexible silt fence material into the ground and for efficiently inserting fence support stakes into the ground adjacent the edge portion and at longitudinally spaced intervals immediately after the edge portion is inserted into the ground. The apparatus of the invention also provides for overlying the silt fence portion lying on the ground with a wire fence backing when such backing is required in a territory.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a silt fence installing apparatus is constructed substantially as disclosed in the above mentioned ""459 and ""294 patents and includes a frame adapted to be attached to a tractor by a conventional three point hitch, and the frame supports a horizontal supply roll of silt fence fabric or material. A generally vertical plow blade is mounted on the frame for cutting a slot within the ground in response to forward movement of the tractor. A fence inserting fin member is supported by a material guide bar secured to the frame for receiving an intermediate portion of the silt fence material and for progressively guiding a folded edge portion of the silt fence material into the slot formed within the ground by the plow blade.
Positioned rearwardly of the supply roll is a hydraulically actuated stake driver which is supported by the frame for driving elongated stakes into the ground adjacent the folded edge portion of the silt fence inserted into the ground. In one embodiment, the stake driver includes a vertically sliding ram having stepped surfaces for engaging different length stakes and operated by a vertical double acting hydraulic cylinder supported by frame. In another embodiment, the stake driver includes a hydraulically actuated impact hammer which is suspended by swivel fitting connected to the rearward end portion of a generally horizontal boom having a forward end portion pivotally supported by a telescopic support post mounted on the frame. Hydraulic cylinders are connected to lift the boom and the impact hammer and also to rotate the support post for precisely positioning the impact hammer directly above the folded edge portion of the silt fence inserted into the ground. The frame also supports a rearwardly open container or box which carries a supply of silt fence support stakes. The frame also has an optional attachment which supports a center shaft for a roll of wire fence material which unrolls in overlapping relation on the fabric silt fence when wire fence material is required for backing the fabric silt fence attached to the stakes.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.